Changed
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: What was it that changed me, you ask? When did it happen, you wonder? Let me tell you. It was her; the girl I had hated for years, the girl I had picked on and called horrid names, my enemy's best friend. I didn't notice the change straight away; it took me years to realise how I'd changed. HG/DM GW/BZ PP/RW LL/HP
1. Prologue

What was it that changed me, you ask? When did it happen, you wonder? Let me tell you. It was her; the girl I had hated for years, the girl I had picked on and called horrid names, my enemy's best friend. I didn't notice the change straight away; it took me years to realise how I'd changed. It wasn't until I saw her again that I understood what she had done to me as she had been screaming in agony on the floor of the drawing room. It had changed him, seeing her in that much pain; watching his own aunt torture her with a flick of her wand.

At the end of the war, he'd never imagined seeing her again. They had left the country after their trials and had had no intentions of returning but things changed. His parents wanted to come home and he had wanted them to be happy. He had worked hard to repair the damage done to their family name and between him and his father they had raised the profile of the family business throughout Europe and America.

He hadn't been looking forward to returning to Wizarding Britain partly because he hadn't been sure why his parents had been so keen to return. He had had a feeling that they had wanted to find him a nice British witch to settle down with. He hadn't wanted to return to the old society and he definitely didn't want to marry one of his old school friends. He had returned to England weary, hoping to hide away inside the manor with his work for the foreseeable future but his parents wouldn't allow it. They were determined to regain their position in British wizarding society, by whatever means.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**Chapter 1: The Return**

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace into the great hallway at Malfoy Manor. "Dippy?" he called casually. There was a gentle pop as a house elf appeared before him.

"Yes Master Draco?" Dippy bowed.

"Mother and Father will be arriving shortly. Is everything ready?"

"Yes Master Draco," the elf nodded, "everything is as you requested."

"Good," Draco almost smiled, "thank you."

"Is there anything else, you is needing sir?"

"No thank you Dippy. I'll call if I need you," Draco walked into the living room and took a seat near the window to wait for his parents. He saw a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on a side table. He made a grab for it and read the headline: _BOY WHO LIVED MADE HEAD AUROR. _Draco couldn't bring himself to be jealous of Potter. They had both done well for themselves. He carried on reading.

_On the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts Harry Potter has been promoted to the position of Head Auror. Many say the job had his name on it, following his defeat of Lord Voldemort five years ago. Generations of Potters have filed the Head Auror role; most recently Charlus Potter, Mr H. Potter's grandfather. Charlus Potter was the Head of the Auror office during the first wizarding war._

Draco stopped reading as he heard his parents arrive through the flo network. He stood up and made his way into the hallway, leaving the paper behind.

"Ah Draco," Narcissa Malfoy smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Hello Mother," Draco nodded. "Can I get you anything? Perhaps some tea?"

"No Draco," Narcissa chuckled, "thank you son but I think I just want to sit down." She led the way into the living room that Draco had recently vacated. She took a seat and picked up the paper that Draco had been reading, "so Potter is doing well for himself. I heard he married the Lovegood girl."

Draco looked surprised, "I thought he would still be with the weaslette."

"Ah," Lucius laughed, "you have no idea."

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked.

Narcissa had turned to the gossip page of the paper, "Mr Potter and Mrs Weasley broke up two years ago."

"Oh," Draco frowned, "how do you keep up with British gossip?"

"I subscribed to the Daily Prophet of course," Narcissa told her son as if it were obvious. "Mr Potter got married a year ago and if I am correct his wife recently had a baby boy."

"Didn't they call him James, love?" Lucius asked.

"I believe so. James Sirius Potter," Narcissa nodded.

"What about the Weaslette?" Draco asked.

"Engaged," Narcissa replied.

"To whom?"

"Blaise Zabini."

"WHAT?" Draco couldn't believe it.

"The world has changed, Draco," Lucius laughed.

"What else have I missed?"

"Well… the other Weasley – Roland? Roger is it?" Lucius said.

"Ronald Weasley," Narcissa corrected her husband with a giggle.

"Ah that's it," Lucius nodded, "he married Miss Granger. They have a son. What's his name Narcissa?"

"Hugo," Narcissa told him. "Although there have been rumours for months that they are getting divorced."

"Well, they did marry far too young," Lucius frowned, "almost straight out of Hogwarts."

The three Malfoys fell quiet for several minutes before Draco spoke up, "why are we back here?"

Both Narcissa and Lucius frowned at their son but only Lucius answered, "you know why we're here son. We need to improve the business' standing in the UK."

"Yes but why do we need to live here to do that?" Draco brushed down his Armani suite.

"Because we felt that it would also benefit the family…" Narcissa told him.

"How?" Draco pressed.

"The Malfoy name went through the mud after the war. We need to remake our place in society."

"Why?" Draco frowned.

"Because it is where we belong," Lucius was growing irritated, "the future Malfoys deserve to live in their family home instead of hiding away like petty criminals."

"How do you intend to mend the damage caused by the war?" Draco asked.

"Well," Narcissa looked at her husband briefly, "we thought that you could get married."

"Of course you did," Draco laughed bitterly. "And who am I to marry?"

"Perhaps Astoria Greengras?" Narcissa offered, "She was always such a nice girl."

"And her family managed to keep their distance from the war."

"She's rather dull, though. Don't you think?"

"Well, she's never read a book in her life," Lucius smirked.

"If you can think of anyone better…" Narcissa began.

"I don't bloody want to get married," Draco told them.

"Draco!" Lucius scowled.

"Sorry father," Draco frowned, "but seriously I don't think this is the answer."

"You have a year to find yourself a bride or we will be approaching the Greengrasses," Lucius told him.

Draco shook his head, "if you wish it." The twenty three year old stood up, "I'm going to go to my room."

"But Draco," Narcissa complained, "we need to discuss our return to society."

Draco turned to face his mother, "we merely need to be seen. Let's go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"That's your idea of a grand entrance?" Lucius laughed.

"No. I just don't think we need a grand entrance," Draco said before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, the Malfoys sat eating ice cream in Diagon Alley, "are you sure about this Draco?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Why?" Lucius frowned. "It hardly suggests prestige."

"Exactly – we return humbly because we intend to earn our place in society."

"But I'm Lord Malfoy," Lucius complained.

"In the old order that was enough but not anymore."

At that moment Blaise Zabini exited a shop across the road with his fiancé, noticing the Malfoys for the first time. "Drake, no way!" Blaise bounded over excitedly, "when did you get back?"

"Just yesterday," Draco replied, giving his old best friend a brief hug.

Ginny stood off to the side somewhat awkwardly until Blaise introduced them, "you know Ginny Weasley, of course? We're getting married next month."

"My pleasure, Miss Weasley," Draco shook her hand pleasantly.

"Malfoy," Ginny nodded, "why don't you join us for dinner this evening? We have a few guests coming round – it's bound to be an interesting evening."

"Do you think that's a good idea, princess?" Blaise looked concerned, "it's going to be very awkward as it is."

"Exactly; Malfoy's presence can't make it any worse, can it dear?"

"I suppose not," Blaise laughed, "see you at seven, Drake. We live at my mum's old place. She's moved in with her latest husband."

Draco smirked, "alright, see you tonight."

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner At Zabini's

**Chapter 2: Dinner At Zabini's**

Draco wasn't sure how to dress for dinner. He considered wearing dress robes. Once upon a time he wouldn't have doubted the need for dress robes but times had changed and Zabini was marrying the Weaslette. He imagined the occasion would be more of a casual affair so he finally settled on one of his Armani suites. He had grown quite attached to the Italian designer on his travels throughout the world.

At five to seven, he apparated to the Zabini gate. It was never polite to apparate directly into a friend's house. He walked down the driveway. The house seemed smaller than he remembered. It was still marvellous though with its ornate fountains and beautiful rose gardens. He knocked on the door and waited patiently. An old house elf answered the door after a moment or so, "ah Mr Malfoy – can I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you," Draco shrugged his coat off and the house elf magicked it away before leading the young wizard down the hall. "The Master is in the drawing room." The house elf announced Draco's presence before vanishing with a pop.

"Drake," Zabini grinned, "So glad you could make it. I need all the Slytherin help I can get tonight – the Gryffindors are going to be a nightmare."

Draco frowned in confusion. Zabini laughed, "I'll fill you in on all the gossip later. The rest of them will be arriving any minute. You didn't walk down the drive, did you?"

Draco nodded, "thought it was the polite thing to do."

"Well I suppose it is but I don't expect you to stand on ceremony – just make sure you choose to apparate into the hallway and you should be ok."

"Yes Draco," Ginny laughed as she entered, "the rest of them won't be anywhere near that polite."

As if to prove her right, Pansy Parkinson called out from the hallway, "Blaise! Gin!"

"We're in here Pansy," Ginny sighed.

Seconds later a rather shocked looking Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway, "Draco!" She rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug, "I just can't believe it! It's been so long!"

Draco laughed, "sure has."

* * *

Their reunion was interrupted when they heard voices from the hallway, "Hermione, if you're here, who has Hugo?" Ron Weasley was asking rather abruptly.

"Your mother Ronald," Hermione replied calmly.

"James was delighted that he was going to be spending some time with Hugo tonight," Luna smiled.

"Yeah, he said something about making a tent in your old room, Ron," Harry laughed.

"If I'd have known you were just going to drop him off with my mother, I'd have had him for the weekend," Ron complained.

"He is spending the evening with his grandparents so I can have the night off," Hermione sighed, "that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend the weekend with MY son."

"I didn't say that," Ron muttered as he entered the drawing room.

"No mate," Harry retorted, "you just bloody implied it."

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Ron frowned.

"I'm not taking sides," Harry replied quickly, "but you are over-reacting. We've left James as well. You used to leave Hugo with your mum at least once a week when you two were actually getting along."

"That's not the point," Ron muttered. He looked up and noticed the blonde wizard, "what the hell is Malfoy doing here? Bloody hell – I thought he was dead…"

Hermione shook her head, "well clearly you were misinformed, again." She stepped forward and shook Draco's hand, "alright Malfoy? Long time no see."

Draco was surprised by how calm she was. She'd even managed to smile at him. He quickly took in her appearance. Her hair wasn't bushy, like it had been in school. Instead it had a very defined curl. Her eyes shone with excitement or perhaps that was anger, he wasn't sure which. She was wearing a green, fitted jumper with a pair of dark navy skinny jeans, "Granger."

"It's Weasley now," Ron corrected him. The entire company seemed to groan.

"Not for long," Ginny whispered from somewhere behind Draco.

Hermione merely smiled, "Granger is just fine; although you could always just call me Hermione."

"Alright Hermione," Draco nodded, "but if I do that, you'll have to call me Draco."

"I can do that," she smiled again and Draco smirked his trademark smirk. Harry quickly came forward to shake his hand, followed by Luna. The only one who held back was Ron.

Harry tried to diffuse the tension by asking who they were waiting for. Ginny began to list off names; "Neville and Hannah, Parvati, Theo, Seamus, Astoria, Daphne and Dean."

"Bloody hell Gin," Ron moaned, "did you invite everyone at Hogwarts?"

"No," Ginny replied heatedly, "just my friends."

"So, why is Malfoy here then?" Ron complained.

"Shut up Ron," Ginny retaliated, "just because your wife dumped your sorry arse is no reason to be a jerk."

Their conversation was cut short as the Greengrass sisters entered the room, "hey everyone," Daphne smiled, ignoring the glaring Weasley siblings. She had been their friends for a few years now and had grown used to their arguments. Draco was surprised to see that Daphne was heavily pregnant.

"Where's Dean, Daphne?" Harry asked.

"He was running late at the ministry so I said I'd meet him here," she smiled as she greeted her friends with a kiss on the cheek. "His boss works him too hard," she winked.

"Either that or he's just crap at paperwork," Harry laughed.

* * *

A few minutes later Dean Thomas arrived with Theodore Nott. They were chatting away about something they had read in the daily prophet, "alright everyone; sorry we were late."

"Don't worry," Ginny grinned, "we're still waiting on Parvati, Seamus and Neville and Hannah."

Theo was shaking hands with Draco, "I can't believe how long it's been."

"I know man," Draco agreed, "too long."

Before long all the guests had arrived and they were seated in the dining room. Ginny had even done a seating plan. She wouldn't normally have bothered but she was trying to prevent an argument between Ron and Hermione. They were waiting to hear confirmation of their divorce. Blaise sat at the head of the table with his fiancé opposite him at the other end, to his left was Draco and to his right was Luna Potter. Ginny had her brother on her left so that she could watch him closely and on her right was Hannah Longbottom. She started up a conversation with Hannah about her position at Hogwarts, "how are you finding teaching, Hannah?"

"Oh I love it," Hannah smiled, "transfiguration is such an interesting subject. What about you? How is things with the Harpies?"

"Pretty great," Ginny smiled.

"They're talking about making her captain," Blaise called from his end of the table, his eyes shining with pride.

"That's fantastic Gin," Hannah beamed.

Ginny went bright red, "it's not that big a deal – nothings been confirmed yet."

* * *

Blaise returned to his own conversation, "sorry about that Draco."

"Don't worry about it," Draco laughed.

"Right so of course you know everyone but so much has changed since the war… where to start…"

Hermione who had been talking to Theo about the latest edition of Hogwarts A History joined their conversation, "well firstly Harry and Ginny broke up about two years ago now… leaving the door open for Blaise."

"Indead, thanks Harry," Blaise grinned.

"Not a problem mate," Harry laughed happily as he put his arm around his wife. "Hermione and Ron got married just before Ginny and I broke up and had a little boy called Hugo. He's awfully cute – looks just like his mother."

Hermione beamed with pride, "but recently we split up – about six months ago now…"

"Ron felt Hermione was working too much…" Blaise told Draco quietly.

"I'm a healer you see," Hermione informed Draco, "and my training took up a lot of my time in the first few years of our marriage."

"It wasn't your fault Hermione," Harry put his hand over hers sympathetically.

Hermione smiled, "we were just too young…"

Luna piped up, "then Harry and I got together."

"At the same time Neville and Hannah got engaged – they've been together since the Battle at Hogwarts," Harry added. "We got married kind of quickly because Luna was pregnant with James."

"Then Ginny and I started dating which in turn caused Dean and Daphne to start seeing each other…" Blaise continued.

"Neville and Hannah got married and Dean and Daphne decided to elope because Daphne's parents weren't keen on the idea of her marrying a half blood," Hermione explained.

"Then Blaise proposed to Ginny and Hermione and Ron split up," Luna told him, "and Daphne's pregnant and we're all working really hard to set our other friends up."

Draco laughed at that, "who are you trying to put together?"

Hermione grinned, "Theo and Parvati."

"and Astoria and Seamus," Blaise grinned.

"What about Parkinson?" Draco laughed.

"Well now that you're back…" Blaise began but when he noticed his friend's scared expression he sobered up, "if I'm honest we've been trying to get her with Ron."

"Anything to get him off my case," Hermione giggled.

Draco didn't quite know what to say, "it sounds complicated."

"Sure is," Hermione grinned. "Welcome to the group."


	4. Chapter 3: Dinners, Dragons and Daddies

**Chapter 3: Dinners, Dragons and Daddies**

"So how did your dinner go?" Narcissa asked her son when he returned home that night.

"Very well, thank you."

"So who was there?" Lucius asked.

"Blaise and the Weaslette obviously… Potter and his wife, Theo, one of the Patil sisters, Daphne and her husband Dean, Astoria, Seamus Finnegan, Longbottom and his wife, Pansy, the Weasel and Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Weasley," Narcissa corrected.

"Nope – Granger – they are just waiting for confirmation of the divorce."

Lucius noticed a glint in his son's eye but chose to ignore it. "I've been invited to Potter's house for dinner tomorrow night."

"Well, you certainly seem to have found a way into society," Lucius grinned, "I'm pleased."

"I think that in a few weeks time, you will invite your new friends to the manor for a weekend of entertainment," Narcissa added, "that will help."

"Mother," Draco frowned, "we're not ten anymore."

"Perhaps not but your friends will appreciate it."

"We'll see," Draco laughed.

"We could host a ball," Narcissa suggested.

"I think we should give it some time."

* * *

The next night, Draco dressed in a pair of expensive muggle jeans and a shirt and apparated to Potter's house. Draco knew that this was not Potter's only house. He also had the Black residence in London. Harry wanted to be away from the busyness of the city and so had built a large family home in the New Forest in the south of the country. Draco was surprised by the house's grandeur. Potter had always been incredibly humble.

A house elf opened the door, "Mister Malfoy; please come in."

The house elf showed him into a large sitting room where Harry was sat chatting to Hermione. "Alright Malfoy?" Harry grinned when he entered and stood to shake his hand.

Hermione allowed him to kiss her on the cheek before she retook her seat, "how have you settled in back at the manor?"

"Very well, thank you. Mother and Father are already considering throwing a ball…" he shook his head.

Hermione laughed gently, "but balls are so much fun."

Draco grinned, "they can be…"

Draco turned as he heard a sudden noise coming from the hallway, "but mummy, we don't want to go to bed!"

"It's time for bed; go in and kiss your father and aunty Hermione good night before I take away your broomstick, James Potter," Luna's voice softened before she added, "you too Hugo."

Two toddlers walked into the living room. The first had dark hair and green eyes but he wasn't the one that caught Draco's eye. The other child had chocolate brown hair and a beautiful set of brown eyes, "good night mummy," he said in a very polite voice.

He hugged her tightly before turning to his uncle Harry. Draco couldn't believe how much the child looked like Hermione. There wasn't even a hint of Weasley in that boy. Both boys turned towards him but it was James who spoke up, "who are you?"

"Don't be rude, James Sirius Potter," Harry chastised.

"Sorry," James frowned, he hoped that Draco would still answer the question.

"I am Draco Malfoy," Draco answered.

Hugo grinned, "that's a strange name… what does Draco mean?"

"It means dragon," Draco grinned.

Hugo jumped for joy before shuffling closer to Draco, "are you a dragon?" he whispered excitedly.

"No, unfortunately not," Draco sighed, "but I know one."

"You do?" Hugo and James looked at each other in excitement.

"Can you tell us stories about dragons?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe some other time," Hermione told the two boys as she got to her feet, "come on angels, time for bed." She picked up her son and took James by the hand and led them towards the door, "say goodnight to your new friend."

"Good night dragon," Hugo yarned as he lay his head on his mother's shoulder.

Draco turned to Harry, "so whose coming tonight?"

"It's a smaller get together tonight," Harry sighed, "Dean, Daphne and Astoria are visiting the Greengrasses this evening, Neville and Hannah wanted a quiet night in, Seamus is working late tonight, Pansy promised her parents she'd spend most of the weekend with them and Ron… well to be honest, I didn't invite Ron. It's just not a good idea when the group is so small."

"I understand."

"Do you?" Harry looked doubtful, "you know, I've never seen Hugo take to anyone that quickly. He's usually so very shy."

"He's a sweet kid; even if he does think I'm a dragon," they chuckled at the idea until the others arrived.

* * *

In comparison to the previous night, they were a very small group – just eight of them. They sat in a smaller dining room, Draco imagined the house probably had several. The table was round and so lead to plenty of conversation. Draco found himself between Hermione and Parvati and since Parvati focussed all of her efforts on her conversation with Theo, Draco found himself talking mainly to Hermione when he wasn't talking to the group at large.

"So what have you been up to for the last five years?" Hermione asked, "you've heard all about what we've been doing, what about you?"

"I've been working…" Draco began to explain how he had been working for the family business. "We've stretched our market quite a bit in the last five years; we have hotels, shops, restaurants and all sorts in America, Europe and of course the UK."

"What made you return?" Hermione asked. "I'm sorry; I feel a bit nosey to be honest. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's fine. My parents wanted to come back and I wanted to improve the public image of the company in the UK."

Hermione nodded, "makes sense."

"So, one thing I didn't learn last night was what everyone was doing with themselves. I heard all about their relationships with one another but not a jot about their careers. All I know is that you are a healer, Potter's the head of the auror office and the Weaslette plays quidditch… fancy filling in the gaps?"

Hermione laughed, "sure… well Blaise has his own potions business – supplies St Mungo's and everything. They are the best potioneers in Britain."

"Nice – I always knew he'd do well for himself."

"Luna is a wizarding naturalist – she's getting a bit famous with it – she's discovered almost ten new magical creatures… although it does take her away from home quite a lot… she hasn't done much travelling since James was born."

Hermione thought for a second before continuing, "Neville teaches Herbology at Hogwarts and Hannah teaches Transfiguration. Dean is an auror, as is Theo and Ron… Pansy has her own beautifying shop in Diagon Alley… the Patil twins work as unspeakables in the department of mysteries – but between you and me, they work in the Hall of Prophecies – they've always been fascinated by the "ART" of divination," Hermione told him sarcastically.

Draco chuckled at her tone, "Seamus works at the ministry; department of magical games and sports, Daphne and Astoria own a fashion store in Diagon Alley."

"So everyone are proper adults then," Draco laughed.

"Something like that," Hermione giggled, until she heard loud crying coming from upstairs, "and that's my quo, I'll be right back." Hermione rushed up the stairs and into the nursery, "shhh, come on angel," Hermione hugged Hugo close, encouraging him to go back to sleep.

"I miss daddy," Hugo cried.

"I know lovely," Hermione felt tears on her own face, "sleep now angel – you'll see your daddy really soon."


	5. Chapter 4: Letters, News and Stories

**Chapter 4: Letters, News and Stories**

The following day being a Sunday, Draco allowed himself a lie in. When he finally got out of bed there was post waiting for him on the bedside table. He quickly glanced at the envelopes before opening the first one.

_Alright Drake?_

_You seemed to get on quite well with Granger last night! Anyway, I won't comment on how you monopolised all her time or the fact that I'm pretty sure I saw you smile last night… anyway I'm writing to ask what you are doing this afternoon?_

_I'm going out with Potter, Nott and Weasley to get our dress robes for the wedding and since you are back in my life and I've yet to get myself a best man, I thought you could do it. What do you say?_

_After shopping, we've all been invited round to Dean and Daphne's house for dinner tonight. Welcome to our world – I swear every weekend we have more dinner parties than I think is possible… as dull as they are, you'll be able to chat up Granger again… although her husband will be there tonight so maybe you shouldn't._

_Blaise._

Draco laughed at the idea of him actually flirting with Granger. He'd definitely thought about it. She was hot but she was still married. He opened his second letter and out fell a dragon key ring.

_Hi Draco (gosh that seems weird),_

_Hugo insisted we buy you this. We were out shopping this morning and he said that he had to get his new friend Dragon a present and of course it had to have a dragon on it too._

_Hopefully see you tonight._

_Hermione._

Draco played with the key ring in his fingers before he re-read the letter. He might have to return the favour and buy the kid a present while he was out with the guys. He opened his final letter.

_Hi Draco,_

_So tonight, Dean and I are throwing a bit of a dinner party. We really hope you can come along._

_Daphne._

* * *

Draco searched the shops for the perfect gift for Hugo, eventually deciding on a dragon cuddly toy like the one he had had as a toddler. He had it wrapped and sent at the post office. He wrote a quick note to Hermione.

_Hermione (gosh you are right – that does feel weird),_

_Please pass on my thanks to Hugo. I love my key ring. I thought I would return the favour. This here is Draconus, the friendly dragon. Tell Hugo, I will tell him lots of stories about Draconus next time I see him._

_Looking forward to seeing you tonight at the Thomas' house._

_Draco._

Draco made his way to the shop where he was meeting the guys. Ron didn't look impressed to see him there but the others grinned and welcomed him like an old friend. The day went swimmingly and soon it was time to go to the Thomas' for dinner.

Draco and Hermione found themselves sat together once more. Draco sat chatting happily with Dean, Harry and Blaise as Hermione and Luna talked about something in hushed voices. Draco could hear their conversation but he chose to ignore it, "are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive," Luna grinned.

"Boy or girl?" Hermione whispered.

"Boy; we did the test – we're going to call him Albus Severus…" as Luna was talking Harry wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head before continuing with his conversation.

"That's great news," Hermione grinned. "Congratulations!"

* * *

The dinner was a complete success. When they had finished eating, they sat talking in the living room. Hermione, Daphne, Ginny and Luna were talking about Luna's news. Hannah, Parvati, Pansy and Astoria were talking about Parvati's crush on Theo. "He's completely oblivious," Parvati complained to her friends.

"Men often are," Hannah giggled, "you have to point it out to them. That's what I had to do with Neville. He had no idea I liked him."

Ron was talking to Dean and Seamus about Quidditch and Draco, Blaise, Harry and Theo talked animatedly about Parvati, "just ask her out, Theo!" Blaise told him.

"Yeah come on mate," Harry laughed, "you've liked her for ages now."

"She likes you back you know," Blaise told him.

"How do you know?"

"Ginny told me," Blaise admitted.

"What do you think Drake?" Theo asked.

"Just ask the witch out!"

With that Theo stood up and made his way over to Parvati, "Pav – do you want to go out with me next Thursday night… on a date?"

"Sure… I'd love to," Parvati smiled and the whole room cheered.

* * *

The week went well. Draco had really enjoyed his weekend and was looking forward to Friday night. Hermione had invited the group of friends round to hers for dinner. Draco couldn't pretend he wasn't intrigued to see what Hermione Granger's house was like. When he apparated there on Friday evening, he was pleasantly surprised. The house wasn't huge but it wasn't small by any measure. She lived in London so she would be close to work. He was the first of the guests to arrive and so she gave him a tour, "I love the house – I've only had it about five months. I only got it after mine and Ron's separation."

Hugo was in her arms but he soon decided he wanted Draco to carry him, "Dragon!"

Hermione handed him over to Draco, "he's really taken to you; it's so odd. He's usually so shy."

Draco smiled, "I owe you a story, don't I Hugo." With that Draco sat in Hermione's living room with Hugo on his lap. He told him the most amazing story about Draconus the friendly dragon until the young boy fell asleep on his lap. Hermione offered to take him but Draco smiled and said that he didn't mind carrying him for her. She led him up the stairs to Hugo's nursery, "thanks Draco."

"No worries, Hermione… he's one hell of an awesome kid."

Hermione smiled. They returned to the living room quietly to await the others, "it's so strange. Usually everyone's early on a Friday. We're all in a rush to leave work."

Hermione frowned, "Draco have you got plans for tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Hugo and I are going to the beach. Would you like to come with us?" Hermione asked shyly. Unfortunately, at that moment Ron Weasley entered the room.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing inviting him to the beach?" Ron spat, "I don't want the ferret anywhere near my son."

"Well you'll have to get over that because your son has decided he wants to be friends with Draco," Hermione replied coldly.

"This is exactly why I left you," Ron retorted, "you never put what I think or what Hugo needs first."

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up because I thought it was because you thought I was cheating," Hermione was glaring at him now, "I invited you tonight because I want us to be friends, but maybe that was a mistake." At that moment she heard tears from upstairs and so left the two wizards glaring at each other.

They sat in silence for quite some time; neither one of them saying a word until Harry and Luna walked into the living room. "Hey guys," Luna smiled.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hugo was crying," Ron answered.

Harry merely nodded in understanding before taking a seat opposite Ron, "so how did the raid go today?"

"Harry, don't talk about work now," Luna complained.

"Sorry love," Harry sighed, "so Malfoy, how are your parents doing?"

"They are very well, thank you."

"Good; it must be strange being back in the country after so long?" Luna asked.

"It is; everything has changed so much… I mean, can you believe I'm sat with Harry Potter having a civilised conversation?"

"It does seem unbelievable," Harry agreed.

* * *

Hermione's dining room was different from all the rest. She had a large square table. The friends automatically seemed to pick their seat in an attempt to keep Ron away from Hermione. After dinner, Neville made an interesting suggestion, "as you all know Hannah and I have recently moved out of Hogwarts…"

"Can't live there forever," Hannah laughed as Neville put a hand on her belly.

"Well, we have some news…" Neville continued, "we're having a baby."

"And to celebrate we thought we'd invite you all up to ours for the whole of next weekend," Hannah finished.

"That's great news," Hermione grinned. Everyone began congratulating the couple on their news and confirming that they would love to spend the next weekend in Scotland with them."

Harry sighed, "I wish we didn't have this bloody ball tomorrow night."

"That's what you get for working at the ministry," Hermione laughed.

"So who isn't at the ball tomorrow night?" Blaise asked, "because Gin and I were thinking we could have everyone else round for the evening."

Neville and Hannah smiled at each other, "well be around."

"Great," Ginny grinned, "we can have baby talk."

At that the men groaned. Pansy was giggling as she said that she would be able to come. Draco laughed, "I'll be here mate."

"As will I," Hermione smiled until she heard Ron growl from across the room, "what about you Tori?"

"Seamus has asked me to go to the ball with him," the young blonde girl blushed.

* * *

Please Review...


	6. Chapter 5: Beach Trips and Chick Flicks

**Chapter 5: Beach Trips and Chick Flicks**

The next day, Draco apparated to the beach where he had arranged to meet Hermione and Hugo. Blaise and Ginny had decided to join them at lunch time as they were babysitting for Harry and Luna. When Draco arrived Hugo was collecting shells as he walked along the beach with his mother. Draco was taken aback by the sight so much that he transfigured his pocket watch into a camera and took a quick magical picture of the two. He put the picture into his pocket, he'd have to give it to Hermione at some point. He made for the two with a big smile on his face. As soon as Hugo spotted him he started waving excitedly, "DRAGON! DRAGON! Mum look! Dragon is here!"

Hermione giggled, "hello Draco."

Draco kissed her on the cheek before giving the little boy a big hug, "how are you Hugo?"

"Very good, thank you," Hugo told him, "it's mummy's birthday tomorrow…"

"Is that right?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I was hoping to keep it quiet…" Hermione blushed.

Draco laughed, "don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

Hugo had started climbing up a rock, "come on Dragon!"

Hermione watched as Draco bounded over to Hugo to help him climb the rocks. They had a great morning, splashing around in the sea and searching for crabs between the rocks. When Blaise and Ginny arrived, Draco had Hugo asleep in his arms as he and Hermione sat talking.

"Did you wear him out, Drake?" Blaise looked surprised, "he's usually got far too much energy."

James bounded over to Draco, "hello Draco."

"Hello James," Draco replied smilingly, "how are you?"

"Fantastic," James grinned, "we're at the beach, you know."

* * *

When they finally made their way back to the Zabini house both boys were asleep. Hugo was in Draco's arms, snoring gently as the young wizard apparated. Hermione was surprised by how much she trusted Draco with her son. Ginny got the boys ready for bed, telling Hermione to relax and enjoy herself.

Hermione sat in the living room talking to Blaise and Draco, "what I don't get is when you changed – I mean, no offense – but you're different."

"So are you," Draco laughed, "War changed us all… I don't know when it happened…" he thought about it for a minute and as he looked into her eyes he realised that he knew exactly when it had happened. It had been the moment that he'd seen her on his drawing room floor, writhing in pain, as his evil aunt tortured her, but he couldn't tell her that.

* * *

Their party was significantly smaller than usual and so they decided to order in Chinese and eat in the living room as they chatted and watched a chick flick. The magical world had really changed while Draco had been gone. The ministry had encouraged wizards to buy muggle appliances in an attempt to help the muggle economy. In doing so, many wizards had become somewhat attached to their tvs. Blaise sat in a comfortable armchair with Ginny at his feet. Neville and Hannah sat together on the sofa closest to the fire. Pansy sat in the last armchair, leaving Hermione and Draco to share the last sofa. It had been a really long day and Hermione felt her eyes drooping as they watched the film. When she woke up the movie had finished and the room was darker than before. Pansy, Hannah and Neville were nowhere to be seen and Blaise and Draco were talking. Hermione noticed that Ginny was also asleep on Blaise's lap. "You like her, don't you?" Blaise asked.

"Er…" Draco began, that was when Hermione realised where her head was resting. She had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. She couldn't help but notice he was very comfortable.

"There's nothing wrong with it you know," Blaise told him.

"Yes, there is," Draco frowned. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, "she's married to Weasley… I'm not supposed to like another wizard's wife."

"Who cares," Blaise chuckled, "they are over… the papers are due any day."

"They have a son together," Draco sighed, "it's not that simple… it would be wrong of me to do anything that could cause any more trouble between them. They have to get along… for Hugo's sake."

"I respect that," Blaise nodded, "especially at the moment with Weasley behaving like an idiot."

"I just don't get how he could give her up," Draco practically whispered, "if I had her, I'd never be able to quit her."

"Drake, when did you change mate? I mean… for me, it was during the battle… the way that the order and everyone stuck together… the way they were willing to die for each other…"

"Yeah," Draco laughed bitterly, "deatheaters will happily sacrifice one another for their own gain."

"Exactly," Zabini frowned, "they care about each other… then Ginny, we met at a party and she changed everything… she makes me a good person…"

Draco smiled, "for me, it was when they were trapped at the manor… she was being tortured and all I wanted to do was save her. I realised then, that she was just as valuable, just as strong, just as perfect as anyone else… I realised that in many ways she is purer than them – they had their blood purity rules but her heart was pure. She wouldn't have even thought, let alone do what they did to her. We used to think that it was a question of power, that if you were powerful enough then you would be capable of the unforgivable… but that's not true; the truth is that many people are powerful enough, but in reality it's about heart… it's dark, it's not pure, it's twisted and evil… for all their talk of purity, they didn't even recognise it when it was screaming in agony before them."

Draco frowned, somewhat close to tears, "she changed me… and it's taken me all these years to realise it."

After a few moments, Blaise sighed, "can you carry her up the stairs. She's in the first bedroom on the second floor. You can take the third if you want to stay."

"Sure," Draco nodded, before pulling her into his arms and heading towards the stairs. He opened the door to her room with wandless magic. He gently placed her in the bed and covered her with a blanket. He stood up and looked down at her. She curled up gently. Draco couldn't resist; he leant down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving her alone.

He climbed into his own bed in the third bedroom and smiled at the prospect of breakfast with her.


	7. Chapter 6: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner

**Chapter 6: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner**

Breakfast in the Zabini household was usually a quiet affair as it was usually just Blaise and Ginny but this morning was completely different. Blaise sat reading the paper, as was his usual routine. Ginny was sat to his right feeding James. Hermione sat on his left as she fed Hugo. Hugo demanded that Draco sit next to him much to Draco's entertainment.

Ten minutes into breakfast, Harry and Luna wandered into the room, "hello," Luna grinned.

"Luna couldn't stay away," Harry laughed as his wife kissed her son on the cheek. He took a seat next to his wife, who had already fallen into the seat next to her son and shared a look with Draco as he muttered under his breath something about women. "So Draco; what led to you spending the night?"

"We went to the beach yesterday!" Hugo told his uncle.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "sounds fun," he glanced at Hermione, "what have you got planned for today Mione?"

"Not sure," Hermione grinned, "why?"

"Well," Harry laughed, "from what I understand the children are being stolen away for the day by Blaise and Gin…"

"They are getting them their outfits for the wedding," Luna explained, "cutest page boys ever!"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "what will I do with myself without the little horror?" Hermione joked.

"We were thinking about going out for the day – wizarding London of course – a bit of shopping, lunch somewhere…"

Luna piped up, "you should both come with us; what do you say? Hermione? Draco?"

"Sure thing," Hermione smiled. Draco nodded his accent.

"Parvati has invited us all round to hers for dinner tonight," Harry grinned.

"We won't be able to go," Blaise frowned, "got to go to the Weasleys…"

Ginny patted him on the arm, "it'll be fun! Mum's having the boys tonight, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "I'm picking Hugo up after work tomorrow. I promised Molly some time with him…"

Harry grinned, "we have Teddy this week so we'll be picking James up first thing. We've taken the week off from work and everything."

"Fun times," Blaise chuckled, "is Teddy coming with us to Scotland?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "it's going to be great."

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Harry and Luna apparated to the Leaky Cauldron just after breakfast. "So where to first?" Luna asked.

"I wouldn't mind looking for books," Hermione smiled.

"Somethings never change," Harry and Draco shared a look. They went everywhere, at least that's what Draco and Harry's feet were telling them. They had managed to get lumbered with the bags whilst the girls went from shop to shop.

At half one, Harry checked his watch, "Luna love, Draco and I are going to go get a table at that new Italian restaurant you've been wanting to go to for months."

"Oh, great," Luna called from the changing room, "we'll be with you in about fifteen minutes."

"Sure," Harry laughed, "as if."

Minutes later, Draco and Harry, once enemies were sat talking about Quidditch when Harry suddenly changed the conversation, "you like her, don't you?"

"Sorry?" Draco looked confused by the sudden change of conversation.

"Hermione; you like her?" Harry tried again.

"Oh," Draco didn't really know what to say.

"I can see it," Harry laughed, "I mean it's understandable. She's intelligent, beautiful, successful, kind…" Harry smiled, "what isn't there to like?"

"Erm…"

"I just want to know that you mean it, that you actually like her, because I don't want to see her get hurt," Harry sighed, "I like you, mate, but if you hurt her, I'll bloody kill you."

"I…"

"She's like my sister; she's been hurt before," Harry frowned, "Ron screwed up and that leaves the door open for you but… I imagine your parents are putting pressure on you to make friends, regain your position in society, she better not be part of some sort of plan…" Harry gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, Potter. I like her. I like her a lot. My parents do have a stupid plot to mend our family's reputation but she isn't a part of that, at least not for me."

Draco frowned, "they wanted me to marry Astoria but I told them I wouldn't do it. They want me to get married, preferably before the end of the year but I have no intentions of meeting their demands."

Harry nodded, "good. She likes you. Hugo likes you. Don't rush it – you have to take it slow when there is a kid involved especially since her divorce hasn't been announced yet. She got the papers yesterday, everything's done but the world still thinks they are married. I've been asked by Hermione to have the story leaked to the Daily Prophet. She'd rather be in control of how much they know… be patient – you don't want to look like a house wrecker. That really wouldn't help with the reputation mission your parents are on."

"Thanks Harry," Draco smirked, "does this mean that in a few months if I were to ask her out, I'd have your blessing?"

"Do you need it?" Harry's eyebrow was raised.

"No," Draco smirked before truly smiling, "but all the same I'd like to know I have it."

"Then yes," Harry smiled, "you have my blessing so long as it is what she wants."

The four twenty somethings made their way to Parvati's London house. They decided to walk since it was just around the corner from Diagon Alley. Their other friends were already there. The only ones missing being Blaise, Ginny and Ron as they were all at the Burrow. The group looked surprised to see the four of them arriving together. The evening went swimmingly. Harry kept encouraging conversations between Hermione and Draco, much to his wife's entertainment.


	8. Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

**Chapter: Just Like Old Times**

Draco couldn't help but get really excited about the idea of spending an entire weekend with his friends, particularly Hermione. Whilst he'd been out of the country, he'd dated plenty of girls but none of them had caught his attention the way she did. On Tuesday evening he received a letter from Harry.

_Hi Draco,_

_So tomorrow night some of us are going out for dinner. Do you want to come? Hermione will be there. Ron won't. Wednesday night is his night with Hugo, so he usually stays in. They alternate weekends as well usually, unless Ron has to work at the weekend, (I don't really know why I'm telling you all this – it's not really any of your business is it?) Oh well, it should be fun, just me, Luna, Blaise, Gin, Hermione and you. What do you say?_

_Harry_

Draco grinned at the idea of spending an evening with her. He had really struggled to concentrate at work for the last two days as all he could think about was the weekend.

_Harry,_

_Sounds great. I'd love to come. That all sounds slightly complicated but I will remember about Wednesday nights… date nights for when the time comes._

_Draco_

* * *

The following night saw Draco meeting his new friends in the nicest restaurant wizarding Britain has to offer. The two couples and two friends grinned at each other and exchanged hugs. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. She looked amazing in a blue cocktail dress. Hermione gave him her best smile as he pulled out her seat for her. What neither one of them noticed was that someone had snapped a photo of the moment and it was going to be in the Daily Prophet the next morning. _GOLDEN GIRL DATING EX-DEATHEATER DAY AFTER DIVORCE! _Draco walked into the breakfast room the next morning to find his parents scowling, "this isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, as he kissed his mother. He glanced at the paper in her hand and swore, "shit!"

He grabbed the paper and started reading, _the day after Hermione Granger's divorce was finalised she was seen out with friends at the French restaurant, a la restaurant. Harry Potter, Head Auror and his wife Luna Potter were amongst those in attendance. Ms Granger's ex-sister-in-law, Ginny Weasley and her fiancé Blaise Zabini were also present as was none other than the Golden Trio's school day arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. The intimate group of friends were spotted laughing together. It has been rumoured that Granger and Malfoy have started dating. Harry Potter when asked about the idea of a possible relationship between the pair told this reporter to keep my nose out of other people's business stating that Draco Malfoy had only just returned to the country a few weeks prior and was just reacquainting himself with his old friends from Slytherin and as such had been shoved into the Gryffindor's company. He told us that Hermione was focusing on spending time with her son and close friends. Although he did say, "besides if Hermione wanted to date that would be up to her, Ron and Hermione have been separated for six months now. Her close friends would be happy to see her in a relationship if it were what she wanted."_

"I don't like this," Lucius was glowering at his son.

Narcissa was watching Draco's reaction, "do you like her, Draco?"

Draco didn't know how to respond. "I mean she's very pretty, very clever, very kind, and she would do wonders for our reputation…" Narcissa continued when her son didn't answer.

"Not to mention she'd make an excellent Malfoy," Lucius told them.

"How do you work that out? You'd hate her, the portraits would call her a mud…" Draco frowned, "she deserves better than what I can offer her." He lifted up his sleeve, "Why would she ever want me?"

"Because you are Draco Malfoy," Narcissa reminded him.

"And that means nothing," Draco told her, standing to his feet.

When Draco had left the room Narcissa turned to her husband, "I think it's time to meet Draco's friends…"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Lucius sighed.

"It's his birthday next week – I suggest a party…"

* * *

Draco decided to write to Hermione. He didn't know what to say and so had written ten letters by the time he was ready to send one.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry. Are you and Hugo ok? Is there anything I can do?_

_Draco._

He waited patiently for a reply and fortunately he didn't have to wait long.

_Draco,_

_Don't worry about it. We're fine. Hugo can't wait to see you this weekend._

_Ron wasn't impressed. He got a little bit angry this morning when he dropped Hugo off. Made me late for work and everything; stupid git, as if its anything to do with him._

_See you soon._

_Hermione._

Draco packed up his things ready for the weekend. He was seriously excited. He only felt slightly guilty about the weasels feelings. Draco received another letter from Hermione on Friday morning.

_Hi Draco,_

_I don't know if you've heard but the group think we should travel by train, like when we were in school._

_We're meeting at Kings Cross at eleven._

_See you in an hour._

_Hermione._

* * *

They met on platform nine and three quarters. Hugo rushed into Draco's arms, "DRAGON!"

Hermione chuckled as she walked over to the two of them. Draco briefly noticed Ron glowering at them. He leant down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, saying a quick hello. "Will you sit with us Dragon?" Hugo asked excitably, "we're going to Hogwarts."

"No we're not, Hugo," Ron came storming up to them, "we're going to Uncle Neville and Aunty Hannah's house."

"But they live at Hogwarts," Hugo looked confused.

"Not any more, angel," Hermione scowled at Ron, "they have their own house now. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes," Hugo smiled up at his mother from his place in Draco's arms.

"Because they are going to have a baby," Hermione told him.

"Wow! Lucky Uncle Neville," Hugo smiled, "can we get a baby mummy? You, me, Daddy and Dragon?"

Hermione frowned, she hated how everything was confusing him so much. "No; Daddy and I won't be having any more babies," Hermione frowned.

"But don't you want a baby?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe one day," Hermione blushed, this was awkward, "but right now I've got my little angel to look after," and with that she picked him up and kissed him on the forehead.

As she walked away she heard Ron digging into Draco. She turned around, "leave him alone – he's done nothing wrong."


	9. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**Chapter 8: Jealousy**

Their journey was uneventful after that. Hugo sat between Draco and Hermione much to Ron's irritation. Draco told Hugo story after story about dragons. James and Teddy listened into the story as well. The group of friends couldn't fit in one compartment so they decided to split up. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Ginny took the first compartment much to Ron's disappointment. Daphne, Dean, Seamus, Astoria, Theo, Parvati and Pansy took the second. He wasn't sure who he should join, he decided he wouldn't be welcome in the first and so decided to join the second. Pansy moved up on the bench to make room for him. He smiled at her gratefully, "cheers."

Neville and Hannah were waiting for them at the station, "hey guys, we've just got to walk into town." Ten minutes later, on the other side of town, they saw the house. It was beautiful; not too big but not small by any means. Neville and Hannah showed them to their rooms before dinner. "Harry and Luna; you guys are in this one, there is a second door to the Teddy and James' room," Neville explained.

"Come on then boys," Harry grinned, leading his family into their rooms to change for dinner.

Neville laughed, "Ron, you're here… Pansy, you're next to Ron – you've got a fantastic view…"

"Thanks Neville," Pansy smiled.

"Dean, Daphne, this is your room," Neville led them to another door and Blaise and Ginny, you guys are the door across the hall."

Neville stopped at the next door, "Parvati – you are here and Theo you're next door."

"Seamus…" he pointed to another door, "Astoria… you'll like that one," he grinned as he pointed to the door opposite Seamus'.

"Draco – you're is here," Neville grinned, "and Hermione, you and Hugo are just here."

Hermione smiled at Neville before leading her son into their room. She began unpacking when Hugo started banging on a side door. The door opened and in walked Draco, "hey – are you alright little man?"

Hermione laughed as she saw her son practically throw himself into Draco's arms. "I've got to change for dinner," Hermione said, "do you mind watching him?"

"Sure," Draco grinned as Hermione rushed into her en-suite bathroom. Draco panicked slightly when he heard someone knocking at the door, "Hermione do you want me to get the door?"

"Uh hu!" Hermione called.

He carried Hugo to the bedroom door and was surprised to find a confused Ron Weasley staring at him, "I – I – why are you in my wife's room?"

Hermione exited the bathroom at that moment, "I'm not your wife any more Ronald. Thanks Draco," Hermione grinned, "couldn't' t have done it without you." She took her son and shoved passed Ron and down the corridor.

"Stay away from her," Ron told him, "do you hear me ferret?"

"I hear you, but your attempt at threatening me leaves much to be desired," Draco laughed before walking down the corridor leaving Weasley stood watching him go.

* * *

Dinner was somewhat awkward. Ron had insisted on sitting with his son, although Hugo had asked to sit next to Draco. Hermione offered for Draco to take her seat next to Hugo but Ron had told her that her place was next to her son and so she had remained in her seat to avoid an argument. Draco ended up sitting on Hermione's other side annoying Ron further. "So what have you got planned for us this weekend Longbottom?" Draco asked.

"Well tomorrow we thought the ladies would enjoy a bit of shopping in Hogsmeade," Neville began, "as for us guys; how about a bit of Quidditch?"

"Sounds great," Draco grinned.

"Can I play Quidditch Uncle Neville?" Hugo asked.

Several people round the table laughed, "I don't know if that's such a great idea," Hermione spoke up.

Draco leant over Hermione to offer a suggestion, "perhaps after we've played Quidditch tomorrow I can take you for a ride on my broom, what do you think Hugo?"

"I'd love to! Mum can I?" Hugo asked.

Ron was the one who spoke up, "if you are going for a ride on anyone's broom, it's mine!"

Hermione sighed, as her son spoke up, "but I want to go on Dragon's."

Ron shook his head in anger, "I'm your father," and with that he stood to his feet, "I'm going to bed."

The friend's sat in an awkward silence as Ron left the room. After several moments Seamus spoke up, "well that was awkward."

Several people laughed at his comment, before Astoria chastised him with a shake of her head, "Seamus!"

"I'm going to go see if he's ok," Pansy remarked as she put down her napkin.

Hermione sighed, "I'm so sorry everyone."

"Hermione it's not your fault," Harry frowned.

"Why is daddy upset?" Hugo asked.

* * *

When dinner was over, Luna and Hermione took the boys to bed as the rest of the friends settled into the living room for an after dinner drink. Harry sat in a comfortable armchair by the fire talking to Blaise who was sat in the chair opposite. Ginny was sat on the floor by Blaise's feet talking to Astoria about her and Blaise's upcoming wedding. Astoria giggled excitably from her place on the floor by the fire. Parvati and Theo were sat on a sofa together chatting happily amongst themselves. Draco, Dean, Seamus and Neville were stood by the window talking about Quidditch. Daphne and Hannah were curled up on a sofa together talking about their pregnancies.

When Luna and Hermione returned to the group, Luna quickly joined the pregnant women on the sofa whilst Hermione sat on the last remaining sofa. She sighed before putting her feet up, tucking them underneath herself slightly. Draco came to sit next to her, "how are you?"

"I'm ok," Hermione sighed, "I'm really sorry Draco. Ron was completely out of order."

"It's understandable," Draco smiled sadly, "he's foolishly lost so much and it must seem threatening – I've only been here a few weeks and yet the prophet already thinks we're dating. He found me in your bedroom earlier today… and his son has befriended me. I'd be jealous if I were him."

"You would?" Hermione asked.

"What man wouldn't be?" Draco grinned.

Hermione blushed, "thank you."

* * *

**Please Review! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 9: Invitations

**Chapter 9: Invitations**

After a morning of shopping with the girls Hermione and Hugo followed Draco out to the garden, "am I really going on Dragon's broom mummy?" Hugo asked excitably.

"Yes love," Hermione smiled although she was secretly terrified.

"It goes so much higher than my broom," Hugo grinned.

Draco smirked, "it does but you won't be on your own." Draco mounted his broom before picking Hugo up and sitting him down in front of him on the broom. Draco saw Hermione's concern, "don't worry Mione we won't go too high, I promise."

Hermione nodded as she stepped back to watch. Draco kicked off for the ground and hovered a few meters off the ground, "are you ready?"

Hugo grinned, "let's go."

Hermione watched as they did several laps of the garden, "can we go higher Dragon?"

Draco glanced quickly at Hermione to see her nodding her head, "sure, why not." They went another four meters into the air. After a few more laps of the garden, Draco whispered to Hugo, "do you think we can get your mum on here?"

"Mum doesn't like flying," Hugo frowned from his place in front of Draco.

Draco led them back down to the ground, "Hermione, it's your turn."

"I don't think so," Hermione laughed.

Draco grinned, "come on… we can fly over to Hogwarts… all three of us."

"Won't we be too heavy?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nope – it's magic remember Granger," Draco grinned. "Come on… hop on."

"Come on mummy," Hugo added his own plea.

Hermione sighed, "fine."

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her on behind him, "hold on tight Mione and you too Hugo – whatever you do, don't let go."

Hermione clung to Draco with her arms around his waist. She hid her face in his shoulder as they took off. Draco flew higher than he had earlier much to Hugo's excitement. The sun had started going down as they found themselves flying over the Forbidden Forest. Hermione sighed, "it's beautiful."

Draco nodded, "it is." He noticed that Hugo was feeling slightly heavier in his arm, "I think Hugo is about to fall asleep; we probably should get back."

"I'm not asleep," Hugo muttered before resting his head on Draco's arm.

"Are too," Draco chuckled.

When they finally made it back to the garden, Draco pulled a sleeping Hugo completely into his arms before turning to face the young boy's mother. "Thank you Draco," Hermione smiled. "We had a great time," she stood on her tip toes as she leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I had a great time too," Draco grinned, "do you want me to carry him to your room?"

"Yes please," Hermione smiled, "thanks."

Ten minutes later Hermione and Draco joined the other adults in the living room after putting Hugo to bed. The others didn't ask where they had been but Draco noticed that Ron was glaring at them both. Harry was the first to speak to the pair, "whilst you were out with Hugo these arrived." He handed them both an envelope each.

"What are they?" Hermione questioned allowed as she opened them.

"Invitations," Harry grinned, "we all received one."

Hermione read the invitation;

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to join us in celebrating our son's birthday next Saturday night at Malfoy Manor._

_We have decided to throw a small ball for a select group of friends._

_Please arrive at 7:30pm sharp._

_Lord and Lady Malfoy._

Draco groaned, "mother…"

"Come on Drake," Blaise laughed, "it will be good fun!"

"We can go dress shopping tomorrow," Luna and Daphne got very excited at the prospect of dress shopping.

Ginny grinned, "what will you boys do whilst we shop?"

"Er…" Harry laughed.

"How about we teach the purebloods how to play football, Harry?" Dean suggested.

Harry grinned, "sounds like a great idea. Hermione if you want we can look after Hugo too. I think he might like football and if not he can always play with Teddy and James."

"Yeah, thanks Harry," Hermione grinned, "right I'm going to go to bed. See you all in the morning."

The eight girls walked into town the next morning. They quickly found themselves a fantastic dress robes store that hadn't been there back when they had been at Hogwarts. They browsed dresses, picking several to try on. They spent several hours giggling together as they tried dresses on. Hermione found a beautiful green dress. It was incredible with tiny spaghetti straps. She pulled it over her head and was shocked to find it was backless with a slit that reached to the middle of her thigh on her right side. It was perfect. As she made her way out of the cubicle to show her friends, they all gasped in shock, "flip Granger!" Daphne giggled, "you look hot!"

"Thanks," Hermione blushed.

"So what's going on with you and Draco?" Astoria asked.

"Nothing; we're just friends," Hermione's cheeks went even brighter red.

"But you like him?" Daphne pressed.

Hermione nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak out loud.

By the time the girls left Hogsmeade they each had a dress for the ball. Luna's dress was Ravenclaw blue. Ginny's was black and strapless. Hannah's dress was yellow and made from flowing chiffon. Parvati had decided to wear pink and Pansy got a pretty gold dress. Daphne had found a knee length red dress and Astoria bought a silver dress.


End file.
